une nouvelle vie
by petitefleurdautomne
Summary: Hermione Granger quitte son ancienne vie à Paris pour une toute nouvelle vie dans un petit village du Massif Central : mais une suprenante rencontre va bouleverser le cours de sa nouvelle existence...
1. Chap 1

_**Et voici une nouvelle fic, en 3 chapitres.**_

_**Alors on va croire que c'est une obsession mais encore une fois, dans cette fic , Hermione sera à nouveau plus vieille que Ron ! Bonne lecture !**_

xxx

Essuyant d'un revers de manche les gouttelettes de transpiration qui perlaient sur son front et commençaient à dégouliner dans ses yeux, Hermione Granger posa sa masse et s'appuya sur le piquet qu'elle venait de finir d'enfoncer : elle en avait encore une centaine à mettre et avait en deux jours réussi à en placer le même nombre autour de la propriété qu'elle avait acquis il y avait deux mois déjà. Mais malgré la chaleur de ce mois d'août, cela ne la découragea pas: elle avait tant attendu pour réaliser son rêve de petite fille que cela valait bien quelques efforts et un peu de transpiration.

Son rêve : une vieille maison, pas très grande mais chaleureuse, au milieu du Massif Central, perdue au milieu de nulle part, qu'elle avait commencé à retaper. "Enfin, nulle part, il ne faut rien exagérer", songea-t-elle. Le village comptait quand même une cinquantaine d'habitations, pour moitié vides, ce qui réduisait le nombre d'habitants à trente-six exactement, pour la plupart des vieux ou des paysans. "Trente-sept, maintenant !" ajouta-t-elle souriant en son for intérieur. Et reprenant sa masse, elle reprit sa besogne ingrate : environ 40 coups de masse pour chaque piquet enfoncé. La masse était lourde et le bois lui glissait dans la main dont la paume couverte d'ampoules maintenant éclatées lui était affreusement douloureuse. Elle avait eu beau les sécher à l'aide d'éosine, les protéger à l'aide d'un pansement épais, le pansement finissait par glisser, imbibé de sa transpiration, et se retrouvait à pendre lamentablement sur son poignet où il perdait alors toute son utilité. "Il faudra absolument que j'aille en ville chercher des gants solides", se dit-elle en grimaçant.

La bourgade la plus proche, où on trouvait un minimum d'objets nécessaires à la vie courante, était située à une trentaine de kilomètres, ce qui était encore acceptable : l'épicier passait deux fois par semaine, le boucher une fois, le boulanger tous les jours sauf le mardi. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était coupée du monde. Mais quand elle avait annoncé à sa mère, il y avait un an déjà, son projet de venir s'installer dans cette région perdue, celle-ci avait levé les yeux vers le ciel en grimaçant, comme en proie à un haut-le-cœur : "Mon Dieu, mais que vas-tu aller faire dans un endroit pareil, Hermione ? Tu n'as jamais quitté la région parisienne !" Mais c'était son argent à elle qu'elle allait dépenser, qu'elle avait reçu en héritage de son père, et elle savait qu'il aurait approuvé son choix s'il n'avait été emporté par une crise cardiaque il y avait un an et demi.

Quand elle y repensait, c'était la mort de son père qui l'avait fait réagir : sans cela, elle serait toujours avec Viktor. Viktor Krum, ce médecin d'origine bulgare de 10 ans de plus qu'elle, qu'elle avait rencontré pendant un de ses stages dans un hôpital de Paris. Viktor qui l'avait séduite, naïve comme elle l'était, à coup de sourires Colgate, de plaisanteries fines, de galanteries, de restau et soirées branchés, qui l'avait époustouflée par sa culture. Elle avait rapidement quitté son petit studio de la banlieue parisienne pour emménager dans le duplex spacieux et confortable du seizième que lui offrait Viktor. Les premiers mois furent grisants: Viktor était galant, attentionné, lui préparant son petit déjeuner le dimanche, la complimentant pour un rien, lui faisant l'amour presque tous les jours, cérémonieusement. Elle se sentait belle et désirée.

Mais au bout de quelques mois, lui apparurent vite des défauts qu'elle essaya de se cacher : prétentieux, très imbu de sa personne, il ne voulait que le meilleur, vêtements, appartement, voiture, nourriture, travail, et exigeait de même d'Hermione. Il la poussa à poursuivre des études pour se spécialiser, une fois son diplôme d'infirmière acquis, ce qu'elle refusa. Il fit la tête quelques temps, puis essaya de remettre régulièrement la chose sur le tapis, espérant la faire changer d'avis. Il était pédant, étalant son savoir et sa situation, aimant avoir une cour autour de lui pour l'encenser. C'est alors qu'elle comprit : elle n'était pour lui rien d'autre qu'un autre objet décoratif pour son intérieur. Il faut dire qu'Hermione était une jolie fille, elle-même le reconnaissait volontiers quand elle s'admirait dans sa glace. De longs cheveux châtains et ondulés qui étaient si épais que lorsqu'elle les détachait, ils prenaient instantanément du volume autour de sa tête, formant une crinière indomptable, c'est pourquoi elle les attachait toujours au travail ; de magnifiques yeux noisettes aux reflets dorés, on ne voyait qu'eux lorsqu'on la regardait ; un petit nez adorable, légèrement retroussé, un grand front ; de jolies fossettes au coin de ses lèvres pulpeuses se dessinaient lorsqu'elle souriait ce qui lui arrivait souvent, car elle était d'un naturel enjoué et d'un caractère bon vivant hérité de son père ; sa poitrine sans être grosse, était suffisante pour qu'elle se permette de porter des décolletés lorsqu'elle sortait sans s'affubler d'un Wonderbra ou autres artifices ; sa taille, un mètre soixante -quatre précisément, n'était ni trop grande ni trop petite, sa silhouette ni trop maigre, ni trop ronde, et ses jambes fines, lui permettaient de s'habiller comme elle le voulait. Mais sa beauté, si elle lui avait permis d'attirer le regard de Viktor la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, ne lui sembla plus un atout à compter de ce jour.

Après cette révélation, elle n'eut d'abord pas le courage de le quitter. Se disant que tout allait bien - pas de disputes, ou rarement, il lui faisait toujours l'amour très souvent, et lui disait sans cesse qu'il l'aimait - elle poursuivit donc sa vie maintenant rôdée. Les mois passaient, et il finit par lui faire une demande en mariage : elle venait d'avoir vingt-trois ans. Ce fut une demande tout ce qu'il y avait de classique, le repas au restaurant, le champagne, les bougies, et soudain, lui à genoux, prenant sa main… Elle avait machinalement articulé un oui en réponse, trop surprise pour répondre autre chose : qu'elle voulait y réfléchir, qu'elle était trop jeune, que c'était trop rapide … Souriant, fier comme un empereur venant de conquérir un nouveau territoire, il sortit alors une bague d'un écrin noir, sertie d'un énorme diamant en son centre - le genre de bague tape-à-l'œil que détestait Hermione - et lui passa au doigt.

Les jours suivants lui permirent d'oublier, ils faisaient mille projets pour le mariage, décidant de l'endroit, de la date, des invités, de la cérémonie … Ils l'annoncèrent aux parents d'Hermione le dimanche suivant. La mère d'Hermione fut ravie et les félicita aussitôt en les serrant dans ses bras, mais le regard de son père s'assombrit. Il n'avait jamais aimé Viktor, Hermione le savait, même si il ne lui avait jamais dit. Mais les regards en biais, le sourire forcé, la froideur dans ses paroles quand il s'adressait à lui, lui qui était si chaleureux avec Hermione, montraient le contraire. Néanmoins, il les félicita. Ce fut lorsqu'il put retrouver en tête à tête avec sa fille qu'il la questionna : "Es-tu sûr, ma fille ? C'est ce que tu souhaites vraiment, faire ta vie avec lui ?" Elle bafouilla un oui trop hésitant pour être vrai et il comprit. Il tenta de la raisonner mais elle n'avait pas le courage de faire demi-tour. Pas encore… Les préparatifs commencèrent, le prêtre fut contacté …

Ce qui la fit changer d'avis fut deux choses : le brusque décès de son père un mois plus tard, et trois mois après, une discussion avec Viktor.

Ils étaient couchés et discutaient du mariage, la date étant maintenant fixée, et Hermione demanda si l'achat d'une autre maison ou appartement se ferait rapidement, maintenant que son père lui avait laissé une bonne somme via son héritage, ils n'auraient plus besoin d'attendre.

\- Un autre appartement ? Celui-là ne te plait pas ?

\- Si mais malgré son grand espace, il n'a qu'une chambre…

\- Et alors …

\- Alors, pour les enfants, il en faudra au moins une autre …

\- Des enfants, mais, mon amour, on n'est pas bien tous les deux ?! l'interrompit-il étonné. Avec des enfants, on ne pourra plus rien faire, sortir, diner en amoureux… On est bien comme ça, c'est le bonheur parfait !

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas d'enfants ?! demanda Hermione estomaquée.

\- Tu ne veux pas gâcher une vie parfaite, et un corps parfait, pour un marmot qui va passer ses nuits à nous réveiller en chialant et prendre tout notre temps ?

Hermione resta sans voix. Le choc de la mort de son père avait déjà était horrible à surmonter, mais ça en plus maintenant, apprendre qu'il ne désirait pas d'enfants, ce fut trop. Les paroles de son père firent écho dans sa mémoire: "C'est ce que tu souhaites vraiment, faire ta vie avec lui ?" Et bien non, elle ne le souhaitait pas, elle ne l'avait jamais souhaité. Tout était clair maintenant...

Elle fronça les sourcils et laissa aller sa colère :

\- Et bien si ! C'est ce que je voulais ! Mais je viens juste comprendre que je ne veux pas gâcher ma vie avec toi! Je te quitte, Viktor, nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre, nous ne l'avons jamais été, malgré les apparences….

\- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Attends… Ma chérie … C'est de la folie !

Mais Hermione s'était déjà levée, avait saisi son sac rangé dans le dressing et y fourrait rageusement ses affaires, étouffant les sanglots nerveux qui montaient de sa poitrine.

Viktor tenta de la raisonner, essaya les cris, les pleurs, la douceur, rajouta même qu'"il lui ferait son gosse, si ça lui tenait tellement à cœur", mais Hermione ne changea pas sa décision.

Elle laissa un Viktor dérouté et abattu, alors qu'elle-même se sentait plus vivante que jamais, en quittant leur appartement. "Merci, papa !" murmura-t-elle, et elle retourna vivre chez sa mère. Sa mère l'accueillit à bras ouverts, mais même si elle ne posa pas trop de questions, elle montra son désaccord. Sa fille quittait un homme qui avait une situation confortable, un médecin, qui avait des manières, du savoir-vivre …

\- Il ne m'aurait pas rendu heureuse, maman, répondit juste Hermione, et sa mère n'insista pas.

Hermione resta quelques mois chez sa mère, histoire de se retrouver et de se ressourcer. Bien sûr, la maison familiale semblait tellement vide sans son père, mais Hermione et sa mère se soutenaient. Hermione profita de cette trêve pour réfléchir longuement à sa vie : certes, elle savait maintenant ce qu'elle ne désirait pas, mais que voulait-elle vraiment ? Elle n'eut pas longtemps à réfléchir : la réponse lui vint en feuilletant nostalgiquement les albums photos familiaux. Sur des pages et des pages, des photos de vacances dans la petite résidence secondaire des Alpes, un endroit qu'Hermione avait toujours adoré quand ils allaient y passer leurs vacances, été comme hiver. Les balades en forêt, dans les pâturages, le lait frais et crémeux de la ferme voisine le matin, le chant des oiseaux, le calme, le grand air. Elle avait toujours rêvé de posséder plus tard une petite maison au milieu de nulle part, avec un jardin, qu'elle pourrait entretenir et où elle pourrait vivre comme bon lui semble… Son autre rêve : les chevaux. Elle avait longtemps pratiqué à Paris l'équitation dans un centre équestre, et avait un bon niveau, mais son rêve était de monter en plein air, de faire de grandes randonnées et d'avoir son propre cheval, ou même deux, qui sait ?

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que ces deux rêves n'étaient pas inaccessibles avec son métier : elle venait d'exercer deux ans en hôpital, munie de son diplôme d'état. Elle pouvait donc maintenant exercer en tant qu'infirmière libérale, être à son compte. Et elle fit un projet : tout plaquer, acheter une maison ou une ferme, même à refaire, dans un endroit peu habité, sillonner la campagne pour voir les patients, et acheter un ou deux chevaux… Elle se grisa toute la nuit de son idée, la tournant et la retournant dans sa tête, l'examinant sous tous ses aspects, n'arrivant pas à fermer l'œil. Pour l'instant, ce n'était qu'une ébauche, il fallait voir s'il était réalisable.

Heureusement pour Hermione, tout se fit très rapidement : elle chercha sur Internet dans les sites d'annonces gratuites de particuliers, s'évitant à l'avance des frais d'agence souvent onéreux. Recherchant d'abord dans les Alpes, par souvenir pour sa maison d'enfance revendue quelques années en arrière, elle fut dans l'obligation de se résoudre à l'évidence, les prix y étaient beaucoup trop chers. Etendant sa recherche à toute la France, elle tomba sur de nombreux corps de ferme dans le Puy de Dôme, et décida d'aller voir sur place après de nombreux emails et coups de fils. Elle en visita cinq au total en un week-end, ce qui ne lui laissa guère le temps pour faire du tourisme. Les quatre premières visites ne l'inspirèrent pas : les fermes étaient attenantes à d'autres maisons, ou vraiment en état de délabrement avancé, ce qui aurait nécessité trop de frais et de temps avant que la maison ne soit habitable.

Elle se désespérait de ne rien trouver, quand le dernier vendeur, un monsieur aux cheveux grisonnants qui lui avait donné rendez-vous dans une bourgade voisine, la conduisit à travers les lacets d'une charmante petite route, menant à un minuscule village entouré de prés et de bois. Ce ne fut qu'à la sortie de ce village qu'il s'arrêta et là, Hermione eut la révélation, c'était la maison qu'elle désirait… C'était presque comme si la petite maison de pierres l'appelait, lui tendait les bras… Une sensation d'être enfin arrivé chez soi, de se sentir dans son refuge, dans son cocon… Le propriétaire n'avait pas encore réussi à ouvrir la vieille porte en chêne dont le pêne avait du mal à céder qu'elle avait déjà décidé : ce serait celle-là !

Les travaux n'étaient pas négligeables, loin de là, ce qui avait sans doute repoussé d'éventuels acheteurs la précédant, mais au moins la maison serait immédiatement habitable. Il y avait de l'eau, pas chaude mais au moins froide, les sanitaires étaient fonctionnels, l'étage était entièrement à réaménager mais la toiture était en excellent état. "Je l'avais fait refaire 5 ans avant le décès de mon père." expliqua le propriétaire âgé d'une soixantaine d'années, qui ayant hérité au décès de son père cette maison dans laquelle le vieil homme avait toujours habité, ne savait qu'en faire, habitant maintenant dans la ville de Lyon. Lorsqu'il lui fit visiter le terrain attenant, Hermione fut émerveillée : un grand terrain en friche entouré par une haie serrée et sauvage d'environ mille mètres carrés, longé sur la droite par une grange en bois, pas très grande mais encore en bon état pour son âge elle aussi. "Il reste un tas de vieux outils là-dedans, mais je peux m'arranger pour vous la faire vider si vous le souhaitez." ajouta le propriétaire, en poussant la porte. Le sol de terre battu sentait la poussière et le renfermé, mais Hermione vit tout de suite comment elle allait l'aménager : il y aurait largement de quoi faire deux boxes, une petite sellerie, et la place pour stocker son foin et sa paille. De vieux clapiers trainaient à l'arrière de la grange : Hermione songea qu'elle pourrait y mettre quelques lapins.

Puis, l'homme la conduisit à l'arrière du terrain. "5000 m2 de terrain", disait l'annonce. En effet, derrière la haie de prunelliers, d'aubépines, de sureaux et autres arbustes, s'étendait un pâturage largement en friche, dont les fils avaient disparu, et dont ne restaient que de vieux piquets vermoulus. Pas de quoi nourrir ses futurs chevaux, mais de quoi les laisser largement se dégourdir les pattes quand elle n'aurait pas le temps de les monter, dans sa semaine de travail. L'homme expliqua que son père avait fait quelques moutons et chèvres, et qu'il les parquait là. Puis, soupirant, il demanda :

\- Dites-moi la vérité : comme les autres, vous trouvez que j'en demande trop et vous allez me demander de baisser le prix, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de baisser, je dois payer les frais de placement en maison spécialisée de ma mère, ils sont terriblement élevés, vous savez, je ne peux pas vous proposer une baisse de plus de cinq mille euros du prix indiqué dans l'annonce…

\- C'est inutile, j'achète, et au prix indiqué…

\- C'est vrai ? La face rougeaude du bonhomme s'éclaira d'un sourire sincère et soulagé.

\- Oui, dès que possible, votre notaire envoie les papiers au mien, et je vous règle tout ça rapidement.

\- Vous verrez, vous serez bien ici, j'y ai vécu un bout de temps, le village ne change quasi pas, c'est pareil que dans mon enfance, c'est d'un calme, vous serez bien, répéta-t-il.

Et effectivement, Hermione s'était tout de suite sentie bien … Une fois la vente officielle et toute la paperasse réglée, elle avait fait ses bagages et était partie : elle avait déjà donné sa démission à l'hôpital, qui avait surpris tout le monde, collègue et supérieurs, la nouvelle de sa rupture récente circula alors et ce fut des regards de pitié qui se posèrent sur elle à son passage, ce qui l'irrita légèrement. Elle avait également fait une demande pour devenir indépendante. En attendant les réponses des divers organismes, elle avait eu quelques mois de tranquillité pour tout refaire dans sa maison. La première chose fut d'ouvrir une ligne téléphonique : bien sûr, ici elle n'avait pas de haut débit mais pouvait quand même avoir Internet, même si elle savait qu'elle ne l'utiliserait plus beaucoup, elle l'avait pris quand même. Entamant un peu plus l'héritage de son père qui était encore largement conséquent, elle avait fait refaire toute l'isolation et changé les vieilles fenêtres qui laissaient passer l'air et le froid pour des doubles vitrages modernes : elle se gardait juste la pose des papiers peints et la pose de radiateurs dans les chambres, qui compléteraient l'hiver le chauffage de la grosse cheminée ouverte dans le séjour. Elle avait également fait installer un chauffe-eau et avait apprécié de ne plus se doucher à l'eau glacée.

Les muscles de ses bras et de ses épaules douloureux firent soudain capituler Hermione et perdre le cours de ses pensées : elle fit retomber la masse sur le sol et s'essuya à nouveau le front. "Ce sera bien pour aujourd'hui !" se dit-elle.

Elle rangea son matériel dans la grange, et retourna à sa maison par la porte située à l'arrière et qui donnait dans la cuisine. Elle laissa ses chaussures à l'entrée et remit ses chaussons qui la protégeaient du froid du carrelage, puis se lava les mains. Le simple contact de l'eau sur ses blessures à vif la fit grimacer : elle devrait se faire des soins après la douche. Puis tamponnant délicatement les mains avec une serviette propre pour les essuyer, elle contempla sa cuisine, satisfaite : elle y avait conservé le carrelage ancien, dont elle avait aimé les motifs de tomette, et le vieil mais encore acceptable évier en pierre pour garder l'esprit de la pièce.

Elle passa alors par le séjour pour monter dans sa chambre : dans le séjour, elle avait dû faire changer le carrelage, en trop mauvais état, mais elle avait conservé la grande cheminée en pierre, qu'elle venait de faire ramoner, et dont elle se faisait un plaisir d'avance à l'idée d'y allumer un bon feu lors des froides soirées d'hiver. Elle emprunta l'escalier en chêne grinçant, où elle s'était contentée d'un bon nettoyage et cirage, pour accéder à l'étage, où trois chambres l'attendaient. En réalité, au départ, l'étage était un immense grenier d'une seule pièce, mais elle avait choisi de scinder cet espace en trois plus petites pièces, l'une étant sa chambre, l'autre, pas encore finie servirait de chambre d'ami, et la troisième, pour l'instant, servait de débarras. Elle entra dans sa chambre, qui pour l'instant n'était pas tapissée : elle se servit dans la grande armoire achetée chez un antiquaire et prit un slip, un short et un débardeur propres, puis redescendit à la salle de bains, attenante à la cuisine. La salle de bains non plus n'était pas tout à fait finie mais le plus gros était fait. Elle avait tenu à garder une baignoire, mais l'ancienne était vraiment trop abimée, elle en avait donc fait poser une neuve, et avait refait faire toute la tuyauterie. Elle se fit couler un bain, dans lequel elle se glissa. La chaleur de l'eau détendit aussitôt ses muscles douloureux et elle s'assoupit une vingtaine de minutes, songeant à ses projets restant pour parfaire sa maison. Puis, se réveillant tout à fait, elle se lava rapidement car l'eau maintenant tiède n'était plus aussi agréable, se sécha et s'habilla. Elle entreprit alors de soigner ses ampoules, les couvrant généreusement d'une pommade cicatrisante, puis les protégeant par des compresses et un solide bandage. Sortant de la salle de bain, elle se prépara un léger repas pour le soir : depuis qu'elle était ici, son appétit se réduisait, et pourtant elle se sentait en pleine forme. Elle mangea devant le journal télé et se refit mentalement le programme de la journée du lendemain. Elle devait faire une pause dans les piquets à planter, sinon, ses mains n'y survivraient pas: elle en profiterait pour se rendre en ville chercher ses gants et se renseigner pour les derniers documents qui lui manquaient pour pouvoir exercer en libéral. Enfin, elle se trouva un film sympa à la télé et alla se coucher à la fin du film, fatiguée mais satisfaite. Dans cet endroit, le calme était si apaisant qu'elle parvenait à faire sans peine des nuits de neuf ou dix heures, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis son adolescence. Elle s'endormit sans effort…


	2. Chap 2

Le lendemain, Hermione se rendit donc comme prévu en ville et y trouva ses gants. La bonne surprise était que ses derniers documents officiels lui permettant d'exercer en libéral étaient arrivés. Elle pouvait donc faire le tour des cabinets de médecin pour se faire un peu connaître et gagner une clientèle. Elle décida de finir sa clôture avant d'aller les voir. Cela prit encore deux jours plus un pour poser le grillage. Le tour des médecins fut très rapide : trois cabinets de médecins se trouvaient sur la bourgade, cinq médecins y officiaient. Ils la reçurent très aimablement, acceptant sans souci de lui faire de la publicité, puisqu'aucune infirmière ne lui faisait concurrence. Au contraire, surbookés, ils furent même soulagés de sa présence pour effectuer les soins les plus simples, que par obligation, ils perdaient du temps à faire dans leurs tournées. Hermione leur laissa à chacun sa carte et une affiche format A4 qu'elle avait préparée et imprimée sur son ordinateur.

Les premiers patients appelèrent rapidement dans les semaines qui suivirent et Hermione, équipée d'un GPS fraichement acheté qu'elle rentabiliserait rapidement, se rendit faire ses premières tournées. Ses patients étaient tous des seniors, ayant toujours vécus là, pour lesquels les soins étaient quasiment les mêmes : soins d'escarres, pansements, piqûres, toilettes, quand la personne était alitée et ne pouvait plus se lever, parfois prises de sang qu'elle emmenait à l'unique laboratoire de la bourgade… Elle découvrit vite que les gens de la région étaient chaleureux et accueillants : âgés, ils aimaient parler, surtout lorsqu'ils vivaient seuls, de leur région, de leur village, ils lui proposaient toujours quelque chose, souvent un petit verre d'eau de vie de fabrication artisanale, qu'elle refusait toujours poliment, arguant qu'elle avait de la route à faire et d'autres patients à voir. Ils lui proposaient alors un café, et ne trouvant d'excuse valable pour le refuser, Hermione en buvait parfois jusqu'à cinq dans la même matinée, et était alors contrainte de faire une pause pipi dans la nature entre deux villages pour soulager sa vessie prête à exploser…

La clientèle s'enrichit rapidement et en quelques mois, Hermione ne trouva plus que les week-ends pour continuer les travaux de sa maison. Et encore … Certains patients l'appelaient même le dimanche pour soulager leur solitude et leurs angoisses. Mais Hermione ne s'en formalisait pas et n'hésitait pas à prendre le volant. C'était son rôle et elle s'en acquittait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle termina néanmoins ses travaux d'aménagement et le plus gros fut enfin fini : ne restait que la grange à aménager, mais elle gardait cette partie pour le printemps, l'hiver s'approchant à grand pas. La maison était achevée, les papiers peints collés, les radiateurs fixés … La cheminée fut allumée tous les soirs avec le vieux bois sec qui restait dans la grange et qui lui suffirait encore pour deux ou trois prochains hivers. Elle fut contrainte d'acheter des chaînes pour ses pneus quand les premières neiges l'empêchèrent un matin d'aller faire sa tournée et se fit deux fois des frayeurs en manquant verser sa voiture dans le fossé. Elle invita sa mère à venir passer les fêtes de fin d'année chez elle: après lui avoir fait visiter, sa mère déclara trouver la maison fort bien arrangée et agréable, et la félicita pour son bon goût. Ce fut un réveillon calme mais sympathique : elles évoquèrent beaucoup le père d'Hermione, et leurs souvenirs de vacances dans leur chalet des Alpes. Les quelques jours de répit entre Noël et le jour de l'an filèrent très vite et l'hiver s'écoula rapidement entre les nombreuses visites. Hermione se sentit renaître au printemps, lorsque les rayons chaleureux du soleil lui permirent de se passer de son épaisse parka molletonnée, de ses gants et de ses bottes fourrées. Elle reprit alors l'aménagement de sa grange et enfin au début de l'été, les deux boxes (elle avait prévu de prendre deux chevaux pour qu'ils se sentent moins seuls quand elle serait au travail) et la sellerie étaient achevés. Elle commanda du foin et de la paille à un agriculteur de ses patients et fit les petites annonces locales d'Internet pour trouver les montures de ses rêves. Elle désespérait : soit on trouvait des chevaux de pure race coûtant une fortune, soit des chevaux trop vieux pour espérer les monter. Enfin, elle tomba un matin sur une annonce proposant un hongre bai et une jument alezane de dix ans chacun, montés mais vendus pour cause de déménagement. Elle prit rendez-vous pour les voir le samedi même.

Comme pour la maison, elle n'hésita pas : les deux chevaux étaient dociles et affectueux. Un rapide essai lui permit de voir qu'ils obéissaient aux ordres simples, ne semblant pas avoir de vice caché, boiterie ou autre… Les propriétaires les vendaient avec tout le matériel, selles, brides, licols, même le matériel de pansage : comme c'était urgent, ils étaient trop heureux d'avoir pu trouver acquéreur et les vendirent à Hermione au prix qu'elle demanda, sans discuter. Le seul problème était le transport. Hermione fut contrainte de louer un van pour ramener ses chevaux jusque chez elle, mais elle ne regretta pas en voyant ses deux chevaux s'ébrouer joyeusement, se rouler et galoper dans son pré fraichement clôturé de barbelés. Elle les laissa prendre leurs repères quelques jours, et décida le week-end suivant de commencer à les monter : elle avait déjà repéré à pied les endroits où elle pouvait partir en balade. Elle se demanda comment elle allait bien faire avec deux chevaux : elle n'avait pas pensé à ce détail, mais se résolut à en laisser un à la maison tandis qu'elle monterait l'autre et vice-versa.

Elle partit donc avec la jument, baptisée Noisette : celle-ci ne semblait pas être dérangée, ce fut l'hongre, nommé Châtaigne, qui se mit à hennir furieusement en arpentant nerveusement le bord de la clôture. Le manège ne cessa pas et elle eut si peur qu'il n'essaie de franchir la clôture qu'elle décida de l'enfermer dans son box pendant la durée de sa promenade. Elle l'entendit hennir longtemps mais faisait toute confiance en la solidité de son box. Noisette marchait tranquillement, ne tentant même pas de s'arrêter pour brouter, calme et tranquille. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Châtaigne, qui plus nerveux et stressé lors de sa première balade, faisait régulièrement des écarts. Hermione, bonne cavalière, réussit en quelques semaines à le mettre en confiance, et ses balades se passaient désormais paisiblement, et d'autant plus agréablement que l'été approchait.

Les patients se faisaient moins nombreux à l'approche des beaux jours : le soleil remontait leur moral, et du même coup leur santé. Un mercredi après-midi où Hermione n'avait pas de patients, elle décida de monter un peu et alla chercher le matériel nécessaire. Attraper la jument fut un jeu d'enfant car elle raffolait des pommes et carottes qu'Hermione ne manquait pas de leur rapporter quand elle allait les voir. Elle était en train de lui curer les pieds, quand elle sentit soudain un regard peser sur elle et releva la tête : un adolescent d'une douzaine d'années aux cheveux roux ardent et ébouriffés s'était approché le long de la barrière et regardait la jument.

\- Bonjour ! dit poliment le gamin

\- Bonjour, salua Hermione en réponse avec un sourire.

\- Il est à vous ?

\- Oui.

\- Je peux le caresser ?

\- Oui, vas-y, elle est gentille.

Le gamin posa sans peur une main sur les naseaux veloutés de la jument et commença à la caresser. La jument placide se laissa faire.

\- Vous allez la monter ?

\- Oui.

Il continuait à la caresser tandis qu'Hermione finissait son pansage. Elle attrapa la selle qu'elle avait posée le long de la clôture, et sella sa jument, puis la brida. Détachant alors le licol, elle emmena la jument vers la barrière et la sortie de l'enclos. Châtaigne restait désormais seul sans problème même s'il hennissait encore un peu, il ne faisait plus la vie comme au début, ce qui était un gros progrès. Elle fit avancer Noisette dans le chemin et se prépara à monter : le gamin était toujours là, plus loin, et la regardait. Voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, il ramassa son vélo qu'il avait posé dans l'herbe et s'approcha.

\- Je peux vous suivre ?

\- Si tu veux, mais passe plutôt devant, derrière tu risques de lui faire peur…

\- Vous allez où ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore…

C'était vrai, Hermione ne savait jamais où ses balades la conduiraient, elle essayait toujours de nouveaux chemins et sentiers, et c'était à chaque fois de nouvelles découvertes : une allée dans un bois, un petit étang, des étendues vertes de pâturages, des monts, des vallées ...

\- Tu connais des endroits sympas ? demanda Hermione alors qu'ils avançaient.

\- Oui, le long du Lac…

\- Un lac par ici ?

\- Le Lac, c'est un ruisseau, expliqua le garçon.

\- Ah, et bien, ça a l'air sympa, je te suis.

La promenade dura une bonne demi-heure, durant laquelle Hermione parla un peu avec le garçon : elle apprit qu'il s'appelait Ron Weasley et qu'il avait douze ans.

\- Dis-moi, Ron, tu es en quelle classe ? questionna-t-elle pour en apprendre un peu plus.

\- Je suis au collège, mais dans une classe spéciale parce que j'ai du mal… avoua-t-il honteux à mi-voix.

\- Et tu n'as pas de devoirs à faire pour demain, Ron, de leçons à apprendre?

\- Bah, l'école, mon père dit que c'est pas le plus important. J'ai fait le travail à l'étable, donc j'ai eu le droit de sortir.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, pensant que ce pauvre gamin ne semblait pas aidé par ses parents pour travailler à l'école et surtout pour l'aimer et y attacher de l'importance.

\- A l'étable ? Ton père est agriculteur ?

\- Il élève des vaches, pour le lait.

Et il lui expliqua que son père habitait une des rares fermes restant dans le village, et que c'était difficile mais qu'il tenait bon, et que lui et ses frères l'aidaient.

\- Enfin, surtout mes grands frères, moi je m'occupe surtout de ma sœur Gin' qui est plus petite.

\- Vous êtes combien dans la famille ?

\- On est 6 garçons et ma sœur de 4 ans est la plus jeune.

\- Ca doit donner un sacré travail à ta maman !

\- Ma mère est morte i ans, d'un cancer…

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Hermione, réalisant que le père se retrouvait avec 7 bouches à nourrir, ce qui ne devait pas être simple.

\- Bah, on se débrouille… Le gamin fit un geste de la main, comme résigné et Hermione resta silencieuse et pensive après cette découverte.

La balade se termina quand ils arrivèrent le long de la rivière, un petit cours d'eau ombragé et paisible, où l'eau courait entre les rochers couverts de mousse, mais où ils se firent vite assaillir par une nuée de moustiques assoiffés. Ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de rebrousser chemin.

\- Je pense que je reviendrai plutôt en hiver, rit Hermione en mettant sa jument au trot pour éloigner les insectes virulents.

Ils rentrèrent tranquillement, et Hermione le remercia chaleureusement pour avoir servi de guide.

\- Y a pas de quoi, si ça vous dit, je connais bien tous les coins autour du village, à plusieurs kilomètres, je peux vous accompagner d'autres fois pour vous montrer si vous voulez ?

Le gamin la regardait avec espoir.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Tu serais disponible ce weekend ?

\- Oui, pas de problème. Une étincelle avait brillé dans les yeux bleus du garçon et il souriait, satisfait.

\- Demande l'autorisation à ton père, je ne tiens pas à avoir des ennuis.

\- Bah, du moment que j'ai fait mon boulot à l'étable, je fais ce que je veux…

\- Je préfère qu'il sache où tu es, on ne sait jamais…

C'est ainsi que débutèrent les balades où Ron guidait Hermione en vélo et où elle le suivait à cheval. Il ne semblait pas être gêné de le faire, au contraire, il semblait prendre du plaisir. Parfois elle l'attendait l'après-midi entier, et le lendemain, il venait s'excuser parce qu'il avait dû garder sa sœur au dernier moment. Néanmoins, le beau temps et les grandes vacances aidant, ils eurent davantage de temps pour explorer de nouveaux sentiers. Un jour qu'Hermione préparait Châtaigne, une évidence s'imposa à son esprit : il pourrait peut-être monter la jument pendant ce temps…

Après l'avoir interrogé, il s'avéra qu'il n'avait jamais monté, mais il se montra très enthousiasmé pour apprendre. En quelques après-midis, Hermione lui montra les bases dans le parc : comment monter, descendre, tourner, s'arrêter, avancer, tout cela avec les gestes les plus doux pour sa monture. Heureusement, Noisette avait un super mental et accepta sans broncher les erreurs de débutant du garçon et les coups de sonnette dans la bouche qu'il lui mettait parfois en essayant de se raccrocher.

Au bout d'une semaine, Hermione consentit à sortir du pré avec Châtaigne. En fait, cela se passa même mieux qu'elle n'avait osé l'espérer : l'hongre maintenant accompagné restait calme et docile, tandis que Noisette que rien ne perturbait, restait égale à elle-même, douce et obéissante. Et sous la chaleur écrasante du soleil d'août, ils suivaient les sentiers, parlant de tout et de rien. Hermione finit par demander au garçon de la tutoyer, ce qui rendit leurs conversations encore plus faciles.

L'été passa ainsi, mais l'automne revint rapidement, et avec lui, la rentrée des classes pour Ron.

Pourtant, le samedi suivant, il était déjà là, attendant impatiemment la balade habituelle.

\- Et tes devoirs, ils sont faits ? demanda sévèrement Hermione.

\- Ben …

\- Ben quoi ?

\- J'ai des maths, mais de toute façon, j'comprends jamais rien, alors ça sert à rien… déclara-t-il blasé.

\- Va les chercher…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as très bien entendue, si tu veux aller te balader après, va me chercher ton travail !

\- Tu rigoles !

\- Non ! C'est ça ou rien !

\- Bon je reviens alors…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le garçon frappait à sa porte, son sac d'école sur une épaule, l'air résigné. Elle le fit entrer. C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait chez elle.

\- Installe-toi là, on aura de la place, dit-elle en désignant la grande table rectangulaire en chêne massif qui trônait au centre de la salle à manger.

Il sortit ses affaires et elle vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Lui faire faire ses devoirs ne fut pas une mince affaire car le garçon ne montrait que de la mauvaise volonté. Il ne semblait pas avoir l'habitude de faire ses devoirs, songea Hermione. Néanmoins, patiente elle lui réexpliqua plusieurs fois, changeant de méthode jusqu'à ce qu'il eut enfin compris ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. Il termina alors rapidement l'exercice, sans se tromper une seule fois.

\- Tu vois, une fois que tu as compris ce qu'on demande, c'est simple.

\- C'est la première fois que je réussis un exercice de maths ! Le visage du garçon s'éclaira d'un sourire radieux.

\- Tu as quoi d'autre à faire ?

\- Euh, une poésie à apprendre … mais …

\- Mais quoi ?

\- J'y arriverai pas, c'est pas la peine …

\- On va essayer quand même, d'accord. Je suis sûre que tu peux y arriver.

Il sortit son livre de français à la bonne page.

\- Lis le texte à voix haute une première fois.

Ron soupira découragé, mais commença malgré tout…

\- Le lièvre … et la … tortue. Rien ne sert de cou…rir, il faut partir à p… oint…

Le garçon ne lisait pas, il déchiffrait : pas étonnant qu'il ait tant de mal à lire et comprendre les consignes, songea Hermione prise de pitié.

Lentement, il déchiffra avec son aide tout le poème, puis Hermione le lui relit une seconde fois. Ensuite, elle reprit chaque strophe, lui expliquant le sens des phrases. Enfin, elle commença les strophes et essaya de lui faire retrouver la fin. Il ne se débrouilla pas trop mal. Enfin, elle mit du temps mais réussit à lui faire presque tout retenir. Ils purent enfin sortir, et Hermione, connaissant le poème par cœur, lui fit réciter plusieurs fois pendant leur balade.

Le week-end suivant, elle le questionna sur ses leçons : il avait eu tout juste à l'exercice de maths, et son professeur l'avait même envoyé au tableau et félicité. Quant à la récitation, il avait eu 9 sur 10 et ne s'était trompé que deux fois.

\- Je crois que dorénavant, tu viendras faire tes devoirs avec moi ! rit Hermione.

\- C'est vrai, tu serais d'accord ? s'exclama Ron enthousiasmé.

\- Ça te plairait ? demanda Hermione avec stupéfaction, s'attendant à un refus catégorique du gosse.

\- Oui, c'est la première fois que j'ai une bonne note ! Et c'est la première fois que je comprends les maths !

\- Bon, d'accord ! dit simplement Hermione.

Cela plaisait à Hermione d'aider le garçon : elle sentait qu'il progressait rapidement maintenant qu'il sentait qu'on lui laissait vraiment sa chance. Elle le fit lire régulièrement, lui prêtant des livres pour chez lui qu'elle empruntait à la bibliothèque du hameau ou chez des patients.

Mais la matière où il progressait de façon spectaculaire était les mathématiques. Il avait eu le déclic et ne cessait de ramener des notes qui s'amélioraient de semaine en semaine. A la fin du deuxième trimestre, il était largement en tête de sa classe, à tel point que son professeur décida de lui faire repasser des tests : il s'avéra qu'il ne relevait plus de section spéciale, et on proposa, à condition de progrès continus et réguliers jusqu'à la fin de l'année, de le remettre en quatrième générale l'année scolaire suivante. Quand Ron en parla à Hermione, il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et était radieux mais le surlendemain, quand il revint voir Hermione, il faisait triste mine. Il expliqua à Hermione qu'en ayant parlé à son père, celui-ci avait refusé net, arguant que son fils devrait faire une quatrième spécifique dans un lycée agricole afin de se former à son futur métier, quand il prendrait sa relève.

\- Mais moi, je ne veux pas ! Je veux aller en quatrième normale et suivre les cours comme les autres ! Le garçon semblait désespéré, au point qu'Hermione lui proposa d'aller parler à son père. Il accepta mais il la prévint que cela ne servirait à rien. Hermione ne tint pas compte de l'avertissement et décida d'aller le voir en songeant qu'après tout, c'était son père, et qu'il voulait surement ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour son fils.

Elle se trompait. Trouvant sans peine la propriété, une demeure veillotte qui aurait pu avoir du charme si elle avait eu l'entretien nécessaire, elle pénétra dans la cour intérieure, sans sonner car elle n'avait pas trouvé de sonnette. Alerté par les poules qui caquetaient furieusement après elle, et le chien qui aboyait aussi, un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années, aussi roux que Ron, vint l'accueillir et à sa demande, lui indiqua l'étable où son père se trouvait. Dans la pénombre de l'étable, elle aperçut un homme d'environ la quarantaine mais qui en faisait dix de plus, mal rasé, l'air bourru qui lui demanda d'une voix rauque — les effets du tabac, songea Hermione — ce qu'elle voulait. Elle lui expliqua sans détour, après l'avoir salué et s'être présentée, que Ron avait de très bons résultats, qu'il avait fait d'énormes progrès depuis qu'il travaillait ses devoirs avec elle et qu'il souhaitait vraiment aller en quatrième générale.

\- Alors c'est vous, l'infirmière dont il nous rebat les oreilles depuis des mois ! J'vais vous dire, j'ai besoin de lui à la ferme, il est hors de question qu'il fasse autre chose …

\- Mais il est capable de …

L'homme s'énerva : elle n'avait pas à de mêler de leur vie privée, et si elle voulait tellement qu'il poursuive des études, elle n'avait qu'à l'élever et le prendre chez elle et payer pour lui…

\- Mais si c'est un problème d'argent, je veux bien vous aider, monsieur…s'offusqua Hermione, qui tenait beaucoup à Ron et était prête à l'aider à concrétiser ses rêves.

\- Vous voulez m'aider, ben prenez-le chez vous : je ne veux plus en entendre parler !

Hermione eut le souffle coupé en tournant la tête et en apercevant Ron à l'entrée de l'étable : il devait avoir tout entendu.

\- Ron … murmura-t-elle.

\- Toi, tu choisis maintenant ! Sois tu fous le camp avec elle et tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, ça sera plus mon problème, sinon, tiens, y a l'étable à nettoyer et le foin à donner aux vaches …

Ron resta pensif à peine quelques secondes au bout desquelles il déclara simplement :

\- Je vais chercher mes affaires…

\- C'est ça, fous le camp, t'as toujours été bon à rien dans cette ferme de toute façon !

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et une bouffée d'adrénaline lui monter au visage.

\- Et vous, dégagez d'ici ! Je veux plus entendre parler de vous …

\- Monsieur, et pour les démarches administratives, vous êtes son père tout de même…

\- Faites tout par courrier…

Hermione n'eut même pas le courage de saluer l'odieux père et tournant les talons, elle alla attendre Ron devant sa maison. Il arriva 5 minutes à peine plus tard, silencieux, un simple grand sac plastique à la main rempli à ras bord de ses affaires et son sac d'école.

Hermione le rassura aussitôt :

\- Ron, ne t'inquiète pas, tu es le bienvenu chez moi, je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Il ne répondit rien, gardant la tête baissée, et ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la maison d'Hermione….


	3. Chap 3

_**Voici déjà la fin de cette courte fic, merci à tous les reviewers et continuez de me suivre si vous avez aimé, dès demain, je remets une nouvelle autre de mes fics en ligne ! A demain donc !**_

xxx

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte de chez elle et qu'il laissa tomber ses sacs sur le sol qu'il se mit à pleurer. Laissant aller libre cours à son chagrin, il ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Hermione n'hésita pas une seconde et le prit dans ses bras. Ron sanglota de plus belle.

\- Ca va aller, ça va aller, t'inquiète pas … Je suis là… murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Le gamin se calma doucement, gémissant maintenant comme un jeune chiot à son oreille, n'osant la lâcher par honte qu'elle ne le voit en train de pleurer.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on pourrait faire ? On pourrait se faire un bon chocolat chaud ?

\- Nn… non…J'ai pas faim.

\- Alors un bain, un bon bain chaud, tu veux que je te fasse couler ça ?

\- Mm ! Approuva le gamin.

\- Attends ! Tiens ! Hermione lui tendit un mouchoir en papier.

Ron s'essuya les yeux et se moucha tandis qu'Hermione prit son sac d'affaires et lui montra le chemin vers la salle de bains. Le gamin, un peu perdu, la suivit comme son ombre. Il observait tout, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de visiter le reste de la maison. Hermione déposa le sac dans la salle de bains et lui fit couler un bain. Elle prit soin de mettre le chauffage car en ce début d'avril, le froid des soirées et matinées était encore non négligeable. Elle lui sortit un gant de toilette et un drap de bain, puis le laissa tranquille.

Pendant qu'il prenait son bain, elle songea en préparant un repas improvisé — pâtes au gratin et salade de tomates à la feta — à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir bien faire maintenant. Elle souhaitait rencontrer les services sociaux pour voir si elle pouvait garder le gamin. Heureusement, une amie à elle était assistance sociale et elle ne demanderait pas mieux que de l'aider, lui devant de nombreux services. Elle terminait de râper le parmesan sur le gratin quand Ron sortit de la salle de bains. Les cheveux encore humides et les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, il était néanmoins calmé mais n'avait pas l'air à son aise.

Hermione lui proposa gentiment d'aller s'installer dans la chambre d'amis. Pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires dans la penderie, elle fit son lit, puis lui proposa d'aller manger. Il accepta sans grand enthousiasme. Pour essayer de le détendre, elle lui proposa un DVD d'une comédie connue et récente.

Ils le visionnèrent en mangeant puis après la fin du film, elle fit la vaisselle. Il insista pour l'aider à l'essuyer, puis elle lui suggéra d'aller se coucher car il allait au collège le lendemain et il fallait qu'il soit en forme. Il monta se coucher après lui avoir dit bonsoir tristement.

\- Ca va aller ? lui demanda une dernière fois Hermione. Et elle ajouta qu'il n'hésite pas à l'appeler si il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Le lendemain, une fois Ron mis au car scolaire, elle fit sa tournée habituelle et ne put appeler son amie assistance sociale qu'au moment de la pause déjeuner. Hélas, elle ne répondit pas. Hermione ne préféra pas laisser de message, et ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'elle réussit enfin à l'avoir pour lui exposer la situation. Son amie fut toute décidée à l'aider, mais l'avertit que la procédure risquait d'être longue et délicate et qu'elle devrait demander un agrément pour la garde du gamin, qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'obtenir, d'autant qu'elle était célibataire. Le père devrait également signer une autorisation. Néanmoins les progrès scolaires spectaculaires joueraient en la faveur d'Hermione, ainsi que sa situation professionnelle. En attendant, elle devrait demander au père une lettre attestant de l'autorisation du père à laisser l'enfant résider chez elle. Elle lui transmit les coordonnées des personnes à contacter, et la liste des documents à fournir pour l'agrément.

Hermione se mit aussitôt à la tâche, préparant les lettres à envoyer, dont celle au père de Ron. Entre temps, on sonna à la porte : c'était Ron qui rentrait de l'école.

\- Ce n'était pas la peine de sonner, tu pouvais faire le tour par l'arrière ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il faudra que je pense à te donner une clé de la maison, ce sera plus pratique.

Hermione le questionna sur sa journée. Le gamin était encore d'humeur triste ce qui se comprenait. Elle lui proposa de goûter, puis elle l'aida à faire ses devoirs, bien qu'il ait de moins en moins besoin d'elle. Le soir même, Hermione eut une conversation sérieuse avec Ron, lui expliquant qu'elle pouvait espérer avoir sa garde mais uniquement s'il était d'accord. Le gamin acquiesça : bien sûr qu'il était d'accord pour rester chez elle et ainsi poursuivre sa scolarité comme il le souhaitait.

Les journées passèrent très vite, et heureusement, les réponses attendues par Hermione arrivèrent rapidement : le père renvoya bien la lettre stipulant qu'il laissait la garde de son fils à Hermione et lui déléguait son autorité, les dossiers à remplir pour l'agrément étaient arrivés également.

Elle passa les soirées suivantes à remplir tous les dossiers administratifs : la réponse fut longue et Hermione téléphona plusieurs fois au cours des longs mois qu'elle attendit. On lui répondait à chaque fois la même chose : que son dossier avait bien été enregistré mais qu'il y avait une liste d'attente pour les entretiens avec la psychologue qui la verrait.

Enfin, un soir de juin, alors que les enseignants venaient de confirmer sa réintégration du cursus normal en 4ème, elle reçut la lettre lui indiquant le rendez-vous tant espéré. Elle y était convoquée seule d'abord, puis Ron ensuite.

L'entretien fut long, mais se passa très bien : la psychologue lui fit expliquer leur rencontre et comment Hermione avait pris en charge l'enfant pour lui faire faire ses devoirs, puis l'entretien avec son père, et lorsqu'Hermione lui rendit la lettre du père attestant qu'il l'autorisait à garder son fils, la psychologue jugea qu'il pourrait sans problème rester chez elle, à condition que l'enfant soit d'accord. De plus, le fait de rester dans le même village le dépayserait moins, et il pourrait rester en contact avec ses frères et sa sœur et cela lui permettrait de finir les études envisagées. Elle donna donc un avis positif.

L'entretien avec Ron, qui se fit cette fois à domicile confirma les attentes de la psychologue, à savoir que l'enfant semblait heureux de pouvoir vivre chez elle. Elle en profita pour faire l'état des lieux, vérifiant que l'enfant disposerait bien d'une chambre personnelle, d'un lieu de vie salubre et propre et qu'Hermione lui fournirait tout ce qui lui semblait nécessaire. En attendant les papiers officiels de la garde, il pouvait donc officiellement habiter chez elle et ce jusqu'à sa majorité ou que son père changea d'avis, ce qui aurait étonné Hermione.

Une fois la psy partie, Hermione demanda à Ron s'il était content. Il répondit par l'affirmative, lui sautant au cou pour la remercier. Les vacances d'été commençaient agréablement avec cette bonne nouvelle. Hermione dut travailler tout le mois de juillet, lui laissant des pages de lecture et de cahiers de vacances à faire pour continuer à rattraper son retard. Il les faisait le matin, gardant ses après-midi pour jouer, se promener, s'occuper des chevaux… Le soir quand Hermione rentrait, ils corrigeaient ensemble son travail du matin, puis Hermione préparait le repas et il l'aidait, et ensuite, ils mangeaient devant les informations, puis se mettaient un bon film — Hermione faisait le repassage pendant ce temps, elle trouvait ça moins ennuyeux - ou faisaient une partie de scrabble. Le week-end, ils partaient en balade tous les après-midi, parfois toute la journée, emportant alors un pique-nique.

La rentrée arriva très vite et Ron avait pris tous ses repères dans la maison et semblait plus à l'aise. Néanmoins, la rentrée sembla le stresser car il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de ne pas avoir le niveau. Ses craintes furent apaisées dès les premiers contrôles : le travail efficace qu'Hermione lui avait donné durant ces vacances avait payé, il n'était pas dans les meilleurs, mais était loin d'être mauvais. Il prit alors de l'assurance et progressa très vite, se maintenant dès le début du deuxième trimestre grâce à son travail sérieux et régulier dans les cinq premiers de la classe. Hermione était fière de lui. Lors de la réunion avec ses professeurs, ils furent tous très satisfaits de ses résultats et de son attitude. Seul son professeur principal émettait une réserve quant à son intégration au sein de la classe :

\- Ron ne semble pas parler aux autres élèves, il faudrait l'encourager à se faire des amis.

Mais quand Hermione lui en parla, cela n'eut pas l'air de le préoccuper.

\- Tu ne veux pas inviter des amis, ou aller chez eux ? Je peux t'emmener tu sais ? Ou t'inscrire à un club de sport ? Du foot ? Tu te ferais des amis ?

Mais Ron secoua la tête. Ça ne l'intéressait pas.

"Il est pourtant en pleine adolescence il devrait avoir plein de copains, penser aux filles, s'amuser …D'ailleurs à propos de filles …"

Hermione essaya maladroitement d'aborder la question un soir devant la télé, devant une comédie romantique où une scène d'amour permettait justement de lancer le sujet.

\- Dis-moi Ron ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Si tu as des questions concernant euh … les filles, l'amour, je veux dire … Tu peux me demander … Je t'y répondrai du mieux que je pourrai…

Ron la regarda l'air surpris, presque choqué de sa question. Il mit du temps à répondre, puis retournant la tête vers la télé, il répondit nonchalamment :

\- Je sais comment on fait les bébés et tout ça, c'est au programme en biologie, t'as dû le voir dans mes contrôles !

\- Euh oui mais … Hermione ne trouvait plus ses mots : comme c'était difficile de jouer le rôle d'une maman alors qu'elle ne l'était pas. Bon, enfin, si tu as besoin tu peux me parler, OK ?

Ceci clôtura la conversation. Néanmoins, il est vrai que contrairement à ce qu'il avait laissé paraitre à Hermione, cela trottait dans la tête du gamin. Depuis que sa voix avait commencé à muer, il sentait venir dans sa tête de drôles d'idées. Par exemple, lorsque sortant de sa douche il était tombé sur le soutien-gorge d'Hermione pendu dans la salle de bains sur l'étendage : une autre fois, il n'y aurait pas fait attention, mais là … Il l'avait pris, avait touché le satin, laissé courir ses doigts sur la dentelle, imaginant fiévreusement le sein qui remplissait ce tissu. Hermione l'appela à ce moment-là pour le diner et l'excitation retomba comme elle était venue, jugulée par la honte de ce qui se passerait si Hermione le surprenait son soutien-gorge entre les mains.

Depuis ce moment, il épia le plus discrètement possible tout ce qui pouvait provenir d'elle : ses vêtements imprégnés de son parfum fleuri qu'il humait avec délectation, sa voix douce quand elle lui racontait sa journée, la douceur de sa joue quand elle lui disait bonjour le matin ou bonsoir le soir, l'arrondi de ses épaules, son cou fin et blanc qui s'enfonçait vers des courbes arrondies cachées sous son pull en laine…. Ainsi passèrent ses années de collège, entre progrès scolaire et sorties à cheval, et son amour pour Hermione grandissait en lui. Il sentait bien que ce n'était pas normal et gardait ses sentiments pour lui mais c'était difficile de jouer le rôle d'un fils alors qu'il aurait tellement voulu jouer le rôle d'un amant. Mais avec son âge, c'était tout bonnement ridicule…

Son passage au lycée lui permit d'oublier un peu : le lycée étant à une quarantaine de kilomètres, Hermione avait proposé qu'il soit en internat la semaine, avec son accord. Il accepta avec enthousiasme, pensant qu'ainsi l'éloignement refroidirait ses ardeurs et ses pensées obsédantes. Ce fut peine perdue : certes, la semaine, il ne pensait pas trop à elle, se concentrant si bien sur ses études qu'il finit premier de sa classe dès le premier trimestre. Par contre, le week-end arrivant, il retrouvait Hermione, et ses pensées vagabondaient : il notait par exemple quel parfum elle avait choisi de mettre et se réjouissait si c'était celui qu'il lui avait offert à son dernier anniversaire. Il regardait ses joues roses, ses lèvres charnues, ses beaux cheveux bouclés, sa nuque blanche… Il essayait chaque fois qu'il pouvait de lui rendre service, l'aidant pour les travaux quotidiens, nettoyant les boxes des chevaux, les nourrissant… Hermione avait beau essayer de le convaincre qu'il pouvait se reposer, aller un peu voir ses amis, qu'elle l'emmènerait en ville si besoin, il refusait. Les seuls moments où il s'éloignait d'elle était pour aller rejoindre ses frères et sa sœur à qui il rendait visite régulièrement, en cachette de son père.

Le bac mention bien en poche, Ron s'éloigna davantage : admis dans une école d'ingénieur sur Paris, il ne rentrait plus que tous les quinze jours. Il tenta bien de cesser d'aimer Hermione, se disant que les années l'effaceraient mais dès qu'il la revoyait, ses bonnes résolutions fondaient comme neige au soleil. Il tenta de l'oublier avec des filles rencontrées lors de soirée étudiantes avec qui il eut ses premiers flirts : les baisers l'écœuraient, il n'alla même pas plus loin, n'éprouvant aucun désir pour ces filles de son âge qui étaient pourtant belles. Pendant ce temps, Hermione qu'il espionnait discrètement ne semblait pas avoir non plus de vie amoureuse, ce qui le rassurait.

Puis vint la fin de ses études, ses premiers stages et la certitude qu'il allait rentrer dans la vie active sans aucun souci, les boites se battant à coup de salaire élevé pour lui proposer de rester. Il était enfin adulte à part entière.

Quand il eut son diplôme final, premier de sa promo, Hermione organisa une soirée où il invita ses frères et sa sœur. Son père refusa de venir…

Ce ne fut que le soir, alors qu'Hermione lavait la vaisselle et Ron l'essuyait qu'ils purent enfin échanger quelques mots :

\- Alors, ça y est enfin ! Tu es arrivé au terme de tes études… Tu es content ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Et tout ça c'est grâce à toi, Mione !

\- Pff ! Pas de bêtises, c'est grâce à ton travail ! Dis-moi plutôt, tu t'es décidé pour la boite où tu veux bosser finalement ?

\- Mmmh, je pense que je vais prendre la boite de Clermont Ferrand

\- Celle de Paris ne te proposait pas beaucoup plus ?

\- Oui, mais vu les frais de logement sur Paris, ça reviendra au même… Et puis, Clermont d'ici ça fait à peine une heure de route, je n'aurai pas besoin de prendre un logement …

\- Quoi, tu ne veux pas te prendre un appartement ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Ben, je ne sais pas — Hermione semblait gênée — tu ne veux pas être indépendant…

\- Non, je suis bien ici avec toi, pourquoi je partirais ? A moins que ça te gêne que je reste ? sonda Ron soudain inquiet.

\- Non, c'est pas ça, mais maintenant que tu vas travailler, les gens pourraient jaser, et ton père ...

\- Mon père, je m'en fiche, je suis majeur maintenant … Et puis jaser sur quoi ?

Hermione ne répondit rien, mais Ron la vit distinctement rougir. Dieu, qu'elle était belle, les années ne semblaient pas avoir eu de prise sur elle, pour lui, elle était aussi belle que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée la première fois. Sauf qu'il était gamin à l'époque et que maintenant il était adulte. Un adulte ! Il avait donc le droit de se comporter comme tel… Serrant le torchon à vaisselle dans sa main droite, il vint derrière elle et l'enlaça de son bras gauche, posant sa main sur sa taille. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi vive : elle sursauta et lâcha par terre le verre qu'elle était en train de laver, qui se brisa alors avec fracas en mille morceaux sur le carrelage. Aussitôt elle s'accroupit sur le sol et pour se donner une contenance entreprit de ramasser les morceaux. Mais sa main tremblait tellement qu'elle s'entailla méchamment le pouce.

\- Aïe, quelle conne ! murmura-t-elle, et se redressant, elle ouvrit le robinet pour rincer son doigt sous l'eau froide. Un filet rouge se mêla au flot transparent et elle sentit le battement sourd de la douleur se réveiller.

\- Tu me laisses regarder ? demanda Ron.

Elle tendit le doigt, le visage toujours empourpré.

\- Y a une vilaine coupure, je crois qu'il vaut mieux faire un pansement, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Oui, c'est préférable, j'ai des strips dans l'armoire à pharmacie, tu peux m'aider à les mettre.

Ils se rendirent dans la salle de bains, le sang gouttant sur le carrelage : Ron lui tendit une compresse qu'elle appuya sur la plaie, tandis qu'il trouvait et préparait les strips. Quand l'hémorragie ralentit suffisamment, il lui appliqua soigneusement les bandelettes adhésives en prenant soin de rapprocher les bords de la plaie, puis il protégea le tout par un bandage.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle le regard baissé.

Ron prit une inspiration et lui prit l'autre main dans la sienne. Hermione essaya de la dégager mais il la retient fermement.

Hermione fut surprise par sa force et regarda sa main : une main grande et ferme d'homme. Il avait grandi, ce n'était plus le jeune garçon qu'elle avait connu il y avait plus de dix ans maintenant… Des sentiments contradictoires s'agitaient dans sa tête comme la mer durant une tempête alors qu'il la poussait contre le mur et que ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes, les rendant brûlantes comme la braise. S'entrouvrant pour un baiser plus appuyé, elles allaient laisser place à sa langue quand elle réussit à le repousser, à bout de souffle.

\- Oh, Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Hermione, je … je t'aime ! murmura dans un souffle Ron, le visage collé contre le sien.

\- Non, non ! C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible ! gémit-elle pour refuser les sentiments qui grandissaient dans son cœur jusqu'à devenir une évidence.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas de moi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

\- Tu es trop jeune !

\- L'âge ne compte pas ! Ça n'a aucune importance ! Je suis bien avec toi, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Mais les gens vont dire …

\- On s'en fout des gens ! Dis-moi juste si tu m'aimes aussi, si c'est non, je tournerai la page. Ecoute moi, ça fait des années que je garde mon amour en moi et que j'attends le bon moment : aujourd'hui je suis adulte, je vais avoir un travail, je ne veux qu'une chose c'est vivre à tes côtés et te rendre heureuse. Si tu ne veux pas, je m'en irai, c'est promis…

\- Oh, mon Dieu ! murmura Hermione en sentant ses larmes commencer à pleurer.

\- Shhh ! Ne pleure pas ! Ron embrassa sa tempe trempée de larmes, puis l'amena contre lui. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était plus grand qu'elle, depuis longtemps déjà, mais elle le réalisait seulement vraiment maintenant. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle se sentait bien dans ses bras et se laissa aller.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes enlacés, puis Ron pencha sa tête vers elle et l'embrassa de nouveau, d'abord sur la joue, puis sur la bouche.

Son baiser se fit vite plus ardent, et il dut se contenir pour ne pas être trop brutal tellement il la désirait. Gémissante, elle répondait à ses baisers de plus en plus passionnément. Haletant tous deux, ils s'interrompirent et se regardèrent, Hermione découvrant Ron sous un nouveau jour : du bout de ses doigts, elle parcourut la peau de son visage, sentant la rugosité de sa barbe rasée de la veille, touchant ses sourcils puis ses paupières, suivant l'arête de son nez et l'ourlet charnel de ses lèvres. Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler.

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle s'étonnant d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa propre bouche.

Ron lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau en guise de réponse. Il sentait son cœur cogner si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression d'y avoir un tambour battant enfermé à la place. La sensation se décupla lorsqu'il glissa enfin sa langue dans la bouche d'Hermione : enlacés l'uns à l'autre, leurs souffles saccadées, ils glissèrent le long du meuble de salle de bain, faisant tomber une bouteille de parfum au passage, mais ils ne s'en rendirent même pas compte. Leurs pas les conduisirent, bouches toujours liées, à travers la cuisine jusqu'au bas de l'escalier, dont, à tâtons, ils grimpèrent les marches jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione…

Les rayons du soleil matinal les trouvèrent enlacés dans le lit d'Hermione, juste couverts d'un drap blanc, l'oreiller recouvert d'un subtil mélange de cheveux roux et châtains… Quelque chose avait changé : même s'il fallait s'attendre à des difficultés, Hermione n'en avait que faire. L'amour était là, le véritable amour. Elle l'avait attendu si longtemps sans voir qu'il était sous ses yeux et elle allait désormais en prendre soin et le chérir... C'était maintenant que la nouvelle vie d'Hermione commençait…


End file.
